SAILOR MOON SUPERSTARSS
by HarukaWR
Summary: Novos inimigos! Novos triangulos amorozos! Haruka e Michiru como principais


**Aeee... primeiro capitulo da fic!! Vamos as informaçoes basicas... Sailor moon nao me pertence nem seus personagens... Essa é uma fase alternativa onde Haruka e Michiru sao principais... Tem yuri! Mas pretendo deixar ele restrito a cenas d bejos apenas... XD**

**Ah!! Deixem ideias de coisas q v6 querem ver nas fics... Tipow... Serena vestida de Carmen Miranda, prtendo tentar colocar as ideias nos capitulos!! **

**CAP01 - Recomeço**

Muito tempo se passou desde que as sailors salvaram o mundo da Galáxia, agora tudo parecia bem, Serena estava estudando um pouco para tentar passar de ano, Darien foi para Harvard e sua volta está marcada para daqui a três meses, todas as meninas seguem felizes e dando duro nos estudos; Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru estavam viajando pelo mundo, Pluto voltara a seu tempo, tudo parecia em ordem agora, tudo parecia perfeito, a paz finalmente estava reinando.

-Horatu, você está pronta? – Haruka batia na porta do quarto do hotel. Elas estavam em Londres, Michiru foi convidada para fazer uma apresentação com uma orquestra na cidade e expor alguns quadros.

-Já estou terminando, só colocar os sapatos... Agora estou pronta! – diz a menina abrindo a porta, ela sorria para Haruka, estava linda com aquele vestido roxo com um estilo meio lolita, já Uranus estava com um smoking que a deixava muito elegante.

As duas desceram pelo elevador e atravessaram o saguão do hotel às pressas, entraram no Audi que foi alugado para a estadia deles em Londres. Hotaru nao podia deixar de sentir pena dos organizadores que estavam pagando pelo carro, pois Tenoh Haruka provavelmente faria com que os carros voltassem sem pastilas de freio, suspensão e pneus, nenhum carro que não fosse especifico para corridas poderia sobreviver muito tempo na mão dela, seu conversível amarelo vivia indo ao mecânico por causa desses pequenos detalhes. Nesse exato momento se podia entender como ela conseguia essas façanhas, lá estavam elas praticamente decolando indo em direção ao teatro que se encontrava do outro lado da cidade, Hotaru não parava de se maravilhar como aquele percurso podia ser feito em quinze minutos! Provavelmente um Record! O carro foi estacionado de maneira hollywoodiana, se um dia ela decidir largar as corridas, com certeza ela conseguiria emprego logo.

Agora aquela adrenalina toda baixava enquanto estavam caminhando tranqüilamente procurando por suas cadeiras, Hotaru observava em volta enquanto se acomodavam em seus assentos , a casa parecia lotada, não apenas lotada mas com muitas pessoas importantes, algumas ela reconhecia de revistas, outras da televisão, todos ali para assistir a sua "mãe", ela se sentia orgulhosa de ter sido adotada por elas, estava conhecendo muitos lugares, pessoas e culturas, tinha tudo do bom e do melhor e ainda era amada, foras as amizades das sailors, sem dúvida ser a "Sailor da Destruição" foi a melhor coisa na vida dela.

Logo as luzes diminuíram e o palco começava a se iluminar, e lá estava sua Michiru, sempre linda, aquele belo vestido que tinha lhe dado de presente caiu muito bem, ele era azul céu, afinal que cor melhor poderia vir de Haruka? Claro que dourado era sua cor favorita, mas Michiru não iria gostar muito de um vestido dourado, não fazia seu estilo. Observava enquanto ela tocava com toda elegância e com algum toque de exibicionismo que ela não conseguia evitar. Michiru lhe lançava olhares do palco que estavam mexendo com ela, o que diachos ela queria?

A apresentação finalmente chegava ao fim, aquela era a última música, Haruka e Hotaru já estavam se dirigindo a entrada do camarim, pois ao termino todos teriam a péssima idéia de ir falar com sua amada sereia e alguns até dariam em cima dela. A música tinha terminado quando chegaram ao seu destino, Haruka estava encostada na parede observando Hotaru que se distraia olhando as fotos de pessoas famosas que já estiveram nesse mesmo palco, afinal.. qual a função dessas fotos no corredor para entrada no palco? Causar uma pressão no artista? Para ele se sentir importante? Isso realmente não importava, pois ali vinha a única grande música que realmente interessava.

-Você estava ótima Michiru-mama - Falou Hotaru enquanto a abraçava.

-Perfeita como sempre.

-Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu sorrindo. – Agora vamos entrar, pois vocês não acreditam quem está no meu camarim...

Ao abrir a porta elas viram Setsuna sentada lendo uma revista aleatória de fofoca.

-Setsuna! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não voltaria só daqui a três meses?

-Muito bom ver você também Haruka. – Diz largando a revista de lado e se levantando. –Mas eu vim a trabalho, fechem a porta, temos que conversar.

Michiru fecha a porta e todas se sentam no sofá do "pequeno" camarim, Haruka ainda estava espantada com o tamanho daquilo, dava pra umas quarenta pessoas utilizarem aquele lugar, mas tem gente que gosta de esbanjar dinheiro. "Bem" Falou Setsuna fazendo com que Tenoh voltasse a prestar atenção nela.

-Eu vim para avisar a vocês que devem voltar urgente para o Japão, a princesa precisa de ajuda já que um novo mal se aproxima!

-Droga, de novo? Agora que eu achava que finalmente teria uma vida normal?

-Tenoh, você nunca terá uma vida normal.. Você é famoso, a michiru é famosa... Hotaru está passando pela sua segunda infância... Vida normal você nunca terá!

Um momento de silencio, a Setsuna estava certa, normalidade não era algo que realmente existia naquela família e ela não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de saudades do seu tempo de Sailor.

-Tudo bem. A princesa precisa da gente, então é nosso dever ajudá-la.

-Aqui estão suas passagens de avião, vocês têm quatro horas antes do vôo, deve ser tempo suficiente para vocês se arrumarem.

Haruka pegou as passagens e ficou olhando para Plutão que se dirigia a porta para ir embora.

-Posso saber com que dinheiro você comprou isso?

Pluto pára, olha para ela com um sorriso um tanto.. sacana e fala: Com o seu cartão.

-Pera aí! Desde quando você tem acesso ao meu dinheiro??

-Tem tempo, a Michiru que me arrumou... Você é um tanto lenta para reparar...

-Ela não costuma gastar muito mesmo... Eu gasto muito mais que ela, então não faria diferença para você.

Bem, isso era verdade, mas Haruka não conseguia deixar de se sentir traída, enganada, feita de boba. Mas agora não era hora para isso. A família feliz se dirigiu para o hotel e arrumou suas malas, em seguida se dirigiram ao aeroporto e, por lá mesmo, jantaram. Incrível é que enquanto esperavam, uma multidão ficava em torno de Michiru pedindo autógrafos, não que isso fosse algo estranho, afinal, Uranos vivia sendo parada para tirar fotos ou dar autógrafos. Um certo ciúme corroia Haruka, não pela atenção, mas pelos homens que tentavam descaradamente conseguir alguma coisa com sua sereia.

-Vamos amor, já chamaram nosso vôo. –Chegou a corredora ao lado de sua amada passando seus braços em torno dela. Todos os caras ficaram um tanto desconcertados pela cena. Michiru foi saindo com Haruka e Hotaru deixando os caras sozinhos com cara de idiotas.

Finalmente elas estavam em seus assentos, agora era só relaxar até chegar ao Japão, lá estavam elas voltando para casa e para suas vidas corridas novamente. Deveriam aproveitar as últimas horas de paz e com isso adormeceram.

**CONTINUA...**

**Huhull!! Foi isso o primeiro capitulo foi um tanto inutil!! Mas deixem comentarios e talz... (de preferencia com boas ideias) **


End file.
